Kim Sun Ah
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Sun Ah *'Nombre:' 김선아 / Kim Sun Ah (Kim Seon Ah) *'Nombre chino:' 金宣兒 *'Apodo:' Tajo (buena corredora) *'Profesión:' Actriz, modelo y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 171cm *'Peso:' 50kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Padres, hermana menor, hermano menor. *'Agencia: 'King Kong Entertainment Dramas *I Do, I Do (MBC, 2012) *Scent of a Woman (SBS, 2011) *Telecinema After Wedding Banquet (SBS, 2009) *City Hall (SBS, 2009) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *My Name is Kim Sam-Soon (MBC, 2005) *Golden Era (MBC, 2000) *Great Great (SBS, 2000) *Love Story (SBS, 1999) *Jump (MBC, 1999) sitcom *Love and Success (MBC, 1998) *Forever Yours (MBC, 1998) *MBC Best Theater 'Her Flower Pot NO. 1' (MBC, 1998) Películas *The five(2013) *Fighting Spirit (2011) *Attack the Gas Station 2 (2009) (Cameo) *Lost and Found (2008) (Cameo) *Girl Scouts (2008) *The Worst Man of my Life (2007) (Cameo) *She's On Duty(2005) *S Diary (2004) *Happy Erotic Christmas (2003) *The Greatest Expectation (2003) *Once Upon a Time in a Battlefield (2003) *Wet Dreams (2002) *Yesterday (2002) Anuncios *'2012:' OB Cass Beer *'2012:' NS Home Shopping *'2012:' Waffle Ruche *'2011:' Morning Care *'2011:' Vono Soup *'2011:' Make-up Forever *'2011:' Samsung S Class Card *'2010:' Dongwon F & B *'2009: '''Hite MAX *VOLL *DHC Korea *Paris Baguette *Collagen 5000 *BBQ *HanaPos Videos Musicales *Lee Ki Chan "Three people" (2007) *J "Time Out" (2000) *Ryang Hyun Ryang Ha "Hahk Gyoh Reul Ahn Gah Suh" (2000) Premios *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award for Weekend Drama, Actress (Scent of a Woman ) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Stars Award (Scent of a Woman ) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Star Award (City Hall) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor actriz - Drama especial (City Hall) *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' 1er premio de excelencia por Me llamo Kim Sam-soon *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio de popularidad *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio honorífico *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor pareja con Hyun Bin *'2005 Asian Television Awards:' Mejor interpretación femenina en un drama Curiosidades *'Educación:' Ball State University (Indiana (USA), graduándose en Piano superior) **Kyung Hee University *'Especialidades:' Tocar el piano, la natación y el patinaje artístico *'Idiomas que habla:' Coreano, inglés, japonés y algo de chino (mandarín). *'Debut oficial:' Comercial de Han Bul Cosmetics, 1996. *Relaciones comentadas, con el actor Gong Yoo cuando pertenecía a su misma agencia, '''SidusHQ', con el que ha protagonizado 2 películas y al que le une una estrecha amistad y según la prensa algo más, así como su relación con Hyun Bin, en donde la diferencia de edad parece haber levantado las simpatías de sus fans. *Su papel en Me llamo Kim Sam-soon requirió que aumentase 20kg. *En el 2007 apareció en un videoclip del cantante Lee Ki Chan, con su figura ya recuperada, que se convirtió en un éxito rotundo ese verano. *Se le ha vinculado sentimentalmente con varios actores amigos suyos tales como Jo In Sung, Bi, Lee Seung Ki *Sus dos mejores amigos son los actores Jo In Sung y Gong Yoo, sus amigas cercanas son las también actrices Kim Won Hee, Kim Jung Eun y Chae Rim. *Entre su círculo de amigos también esta el actor Yoon Kye Sang, con el que se le vio salir en ocasiones. *Para su papel en Scent of a Women se sometió a una dieta que constaba de una sola comida diaria y solo dos horas de sueño, ella dijo "mi personaje tenía una enfermedad terminal, no debía verse saludable" Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo